


Rod of Positive Fetal Gestation +1

by roxashighwind



Series: Always in a Four Man Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When the dreaded pee-stick came up positive, Lindsay had a moment of soul crushing panic because she honestly wasn’t sure how to feel or how anyone would react to the news. On the one hand, they’d been talking about kids more and more. On the other - and frankly the more important hand - she wasn’t sure if the fetus she was potentially gestating was Michael’s or if it was Gavin’s. At least she could say with one hundred percent certainty that it wasn’t Meg’s. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>It wasn't like they hadn't talked about it, but any pregnancy that wasn't entirely planned turned out to be a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rod of Positive Fetal Gestation +1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that the only reason I felt remotely brave enough to write and post this was because of the amazing [GiveMeYourMilk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeYourMilk), though my work is not nearly as high quality as hers. 
> 
> I do plan on writing more in this universe, and the series name comes from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ah_michael/status/486293902320623616) from Michael Jones.

When the dreaded pee-stick came up positive, Lindsay had a moment of soul crushing panic because she honestly wasn’t sure how to feel or how anyone would react to the news. On the one hand, they’d been talking about kids more and more. On the other - and frankly the more important hand - she wasn’t sure if the fetus she was potentially gestating was Michael’s or if it was Gavin’s. At least she could say with one hundred percent certainty that it wasn’t Meg’s.

It wasn’t like they weren’t using protection; somehow they were all responsible adults that even in the heat of the moment grabbed for condoms. But condoms and birth control only worked so well, and with the amount of banging they did… Well, it had just been a matter of time.

Even so, Lindsay whined as she exited the bathroom with pee-stick in hand.

Meg was waiting outside the door, a frown on her face. “Linds?” She’d been waiting for her turn and had assumed her girlfriend’s extended bathroom time was due to the questionable “Mexican” food they’d had earlier. “Food mutiny?” she asked with a scrunchy face.

“If only,” Lindsay groaned. She paused in front of the shorter woman and pecked a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll probably call a meeting tonight.”

Meg raised a questioning eyebrow, hand automatically finding Lindsay’s to keep her still. “Hey. Talk to me?”

She almost pulled away, but sighed heavily and planted her feet instead. She refused to let herself turn around and hide in the bathroom, or run either. Meg would be the first one she talked to anyway, so why not do it now? “I, uh…” Dammit. Words were the worst. She tried again. “I’m a week and a half late so I peed on this stick and it says I’m knocked up.”

The words came out in a rush, and she brandished the home pregnancy test like a weapon. If Meg’s mouth falling open was anything to go by, she was just as surprised as Lindsay had been. There was an audible click when Meg closed her mouth before a hesitant smile played at the corners of her mouth and eyes.

“Are we happy or upset?” Meg asked, slightly uncertain. They really had been talking about babies a lot; after getting to play with various coworker’s tiny children, the four of them couldn’t stop thinking about having one or two of their own. She wouldn’t assume happiness, even though warmth was bubbling up in her chest at the thought of Lindsay getting round with a baby they’d all raise together.

“I, I don’t know?” She felt ridiculous for not knowing. It must have shown on her face because Meg pulled her into a tight hug. “I think happy but I need to talk to the guys.”

Meg nodded, understanding. They often didn’t make decisions - financial, or big emotional like moving in together or officially putting labels on themselves - without all talking together first. “Did you want to go somewhere until they get home?”

Lindsay shook her head. “Can we play a game or something instead?”

The smile that spread across her face was bright and warm. “Of course, hun! Just let me hit up the bathroom and we’ll go pick a game.” She pecked a kiss to Lindsay’s cheek before she darted into the bathroom. As soon as she was put back together, she took Lindsay’s hand again and pulled her along to the living room. If it was a distraction that Lindsay wanted, Meg would do her best to oblige. She gently pushed Lindsay to the couch and struck a superhero pose as she looked for a game to play.

“Did you have anything in mind?” Meg asked as her attention gravitated toward their collection of Mario games.

“Kart?” Lindsay set the pregnancy test on a coaster and pulled a throw pillow into her lap. She wrapped her arms around it, hugging it as she brought her legs up onto the couch.

Meg tossed a grin over her shoulder. “Definitely.” She plucked the case from the shelf and spun on her heel. If she needed to overload on the perkiness to get Lindsay out of her own head, by hell she was going to make it happen. Her sunny smile stayed firmly in place as she knelt to set up the game.

It was a game that Meg knew Lindsay would get into, shouting and shoving at Meg to try and fuck her up in the game, and Lindsay did not disappoint.  

\--

Michael and Gavin came home to the girls cursing at each other around laughter and wrestling on the couch. The score from the Mario Kart race still up on the screen; Meg had won by less than a full second, and it seemed like Lindsay had taken grinning exception to her gloating.

Lindsay had Meg pinned to the couch, though the smaller woman was attempting to squirm away amidst curses and high giggles as Lindsay tickled her. Lindsay shifted her weight until she was sitting almost squarely on Meg’s hips, one of Meg’s hands trapped under her knee and the other caught in one of Lindsay’s.

“Oh my god I’m going to pee,” Meg wheezed. She deflected Lindsay’s hand at her ribs and wiggled as much as she was able.

Lindsay just grinned down at her as she sought an opening to tickle Meg even more. “We can wash the couch! This is what you get for blue shelling me!”

Gavin couldn’t hold in his delighted noises any longer and let out a joyful squeak. It was always fun to watch the girls play fight the way he and Michael often did. “If my opinion matters, I’d say don’t make her piss on the couch, yeah?”

Michael shook his head as he took a step toward the couch where the girls had frozen. “No need to stop on our account, ladies.”

Finally relenting because their men had returned home, Lindsay stuck her tongue out at Meg as she sat up. “She started it.”

“I most certainly did,” she replied, though she made it sound like she was trying to refute Lindsay’s claim. “How was Play Pals?” she asked. Her hands moved to rest lightly on Lindsay’s thighs, not minding the woman being on top of her in the least.

Gavin shrugged. Smee bumped against his leg and he stooped to pick up the cat. “Same old, y’know? Michael yelled at me a lot and we were moderately successful at a game.” He scritched under Smee’s chin, humming as he made his way toward the portion of the couch not taken by the girls.

Michael offered his own matching shrug. “Gavin was a piece of shit, what can I say?” He leaned over the arm of the couch closest to Meg’s head, and grabbed Lindsay’s face in both hands. He placed one kiss on her lips and a second on the apple of her cheek before he released her. Bending down, he gave Meg the same treatment just upside down.

Meg giggled at the Spiderman kiss, like she always did. “He usually is,” she added.

A curious Gavin-noise followed by a squawk claimed everyone’s attention in an instant. While Michael had been kissing the girls, Gavin had been looking at the coffee table for the television remote. All he’d wanted to do was turn it off to keep the image from being burned into the display, only to have his quest entirely forgotten.

“What- What is that?!” he asked, pointing at something on one of the coasters. Smee abandoned him to trot in the direction of his food dish and Gavin couldn’t help the slight itchy feeling of betrayal at the cat’s exit.

Glancing at the table for only long enough to see what had caught Gavin’s attention, Lindsay blanched and ducked her head, hiding in the fall of her hair. That stupid fucking pregnancy test was out there for the world to see, and Lindsay’s gut reaction was the same as it was when her parents were upset with her - she wanted nothing more than to slowly back out of the situation and run away. The way Meg’s fingers dug carefully into her thighs kept her seated, grounded her in the moment, and made her remember that she was with the people she trusted most and that they probably won’t be upset and scold her.

For her part in it, Meg simply held on to Lindsay’s thighs more firmly and easily said, “Oh, y’know. Rod of positive fetal gestation, plus one.” Casual as you please.

Michael’s automatic “Nerrrd!” was expected, as was the slightly startled “Wait, what?” that quickly followed as Meg’s flair was translated into something much simpler. He rounded the couch to the coffee table in what felt like a blink of an eye and stared at the pregnancy test resting across a coaster. It looked innocent, just sitting there on the table, but it sent Michael’s mind reeling.

“Which one of you peed on the stick?” he asked, New Jersey slipping into his tone. “Which one?” He looked from Lindsay to Meg and back again before his attention bounced to Gavin. The Brit looked gobsmacked, mouth fallen open, and Michael wanted to yell at him to close his goddamn trap unless he wanted one of them to fill his hole. He barely refrained and turned his gaze back to the girls.

With a nudge from Meg, Lindsay finally looked up. Her hand slowly lifted into the air as she gnawed at her lower lip. She wanted to hide but wouldn’t let herself shrink into herself; she would face it head on because it was a Big Thing they needed to talk about.

Meg pet at her thighs and slid her hands smoothly up to hold Lindsay’s hips. She stayed quiet, silent support for her girlfriend while still being flat on her back on the couch. It wasn’t the ideal situation for a Serious Talk, but she wasn’t going to be the one to point that out. They rarely did anything “by the book,” just look at their whole relationship.

Gavin scooted closer until his thigh bumped Meg’s feet, and his hands joined hers on Lindsay’s hips. “You’re preggers, Linds?” he asked softly into the silence.

It being said out loud finally broke Michael from his intense stare at his wife, and he crowded closer to the three on the couch. “Lindsay,” he said, a warning in his tone. If she was fucking with him; if it was all a big damn joke that they decided to play on him… He didn’t know what he was going to do but it wasn’t going to be a happy response.

Lindsay let herself lean in Gavin’s direction, one of her hands covering his and Meg’s on her hip as the other reached out toward Michael. “Ye,” she replied in the half formed words of his people. The single syllable was the only thing she was able to get out.

Michael let Lindsay’s need drag him in, and he once more cupped her face with his hands. “Lindsay,” he breathed, nothing but awe and love ringing in the roughness of her name. If he would have looked at anyone other than her, he would have seen the same awe and love reflected in Meg and Gavin’s faces.

Her eyes slid shut and she finally, fucking finally let herself smile about being pregnant for the first time since she peed on the stick. She whispered “Ye,” again and closed her fingers in his shirt. “Whatcha gonna do about it?” she asked, slowly getting cheeky as the worry slid away.

Gavin snorted into her shoulder. He dropped a light kiss there, silent support as he let the married portion of their little love square have their moment. He met Meg’s eyes over Lindsay’s shoulder and gave her a cheesy grin that was quickly returned.

What Michael was going to do about it turned out to be a slow kiss to her lips. The kiss didn’t last long, wasn’t the kind to turn into anything more, and he broke it to give her cheek its own little kiss, hands still cupping her face. The moment was short, as it usually was between them because neither was all that into letting things be heavy for long. He let go of her face and stepped back. “Now get off Turney.”

As they started to shift around, Lindsay playfully elbowed Gavin. A small scuffle broke out, the two of them batting at each other and grinning all the while, and ended with Gavin gently kissing Lindsay just before he pushed her toward Michael. She stumbled a little but caught herself against her husband with a laugh.

“What are we going to do now?” she asked. Meg and Gavin were taking up prime cuddling positions on the couch behind her, but her attention stayed on Michael. “Serious Talk Time or can we put that off a bit for Future Foursome to talk about?”

He seemed to weigh the options, gaze slipping to the other two on the couch. Whatever the were doing helped make up his mind and an almost manic grin stretched his lips suddenly. “Serious Talk Time before bed. Right now it’s Mario Kart time.”

\--

Three in the morning and finally they could put off the Serious Talk no longer. They’d played two fifty-turn games of Mario Party and a few rounds of Mario Kart in an attempt to avoid the talk. The girls had nodded off again, touching from shoulder to hip with the boys framing them, when Michael finally let out a gusty sigh.

“Okay, assholes, we gotta talk.” He nudged Meg - it had been all about Team Winners at the end - and watched Gavin carefully wake Lindsay on the other side of Meg.

Lindsay stretched and batted at Gavin with one hand as her other rubbed across her face. She wanted to snuggle closer to Meg, but fought through it and sat up straighter. “We’ve talked about kids and coparenting already.”

“Not like it was actually real though,” Meg reminded her. Sure, they’d joked about it, about how any children born to either of the girls would have two moms and to dads. “It’s different now that there’s actually a baby on the way.” She rested a hand low on Lindsay’s stomach with a soft smile.

Gavin wanted to mimic Meg, but crowded into Lindsay’s space instead; it was a good compromise as rubbed his face against her shoulder. “Bay-bee,” he hummed.

Michael watched the three of them, Lindsay in the middle with a fond smile on her face and the other two crowded around her, warmth filling him at the sight. He was hit - not for the first time - with how lucky he was: these were the three people that he loved the most in the world, the three people that he wanted to spend his life with, and they loved him back. It was bizarre to think about, especially since two-years-ago!Michael never would have thought of being with anyone other than Lindsay.

“We already live together and there’s a spare room.” Lindsay reveled in their attention, sleepy and a little out of it. Space wouldn’t be an issue, the way it would have been when Michael and Lindsay first got married. She looked at Michael after a sleepy yawn. “And we can always look into adding an addition if we need more space or something.”

The suggestion had the others nodding. “And it’s not like we aren’t financially stable enough to support a child. Lindsay won’t have to take much time off of work either unless she wants to,” added Meg. “She can edit from home.”

“She already does that sometimes anyway,” Gavin reminded them. His own yawn caught him off guard, jaw popping with it. “But we don’t really know what’s going to happen until it happens, yeah?”

Michael surveyed the three of them. The talk was going far better than he expected, though he wasn’t even sure what he’d thought would go wrong. He trusted them, trusted Lindsay and whatever decision she wanted to make, and they were all on relatively the same page. To him, it looked like Gavin and Meg were ready to molest his wife’s belly even though she couldn’t have been far enough along to even show the barest suggestion of a baby bump, and yet somehow their ridiculousness made him want to smile. It was a testament to how much Michael loved them that he didn’t smack their hands away.

“So we’re actually gonna do this?” he questioned. He was in it for the long haul - he’d made that perfectly clear when they decided to move in together instead of constantly doing overnights at each others’ places - and he had to admit that he was looking forward to bringing a kid into the world.

There was a chorus of assenting sounds until finally Lindsay spoke up. “Picking a last name is going to be the worst.” Everyone laughed, the odd tension breaking. Lindsay sparked a round of yawning and finally asked, “Is it bed time yet?” as her eyes slid shut and she leaned more heavily against Meg.

Michael nodded, even though Lindsay couldn’t see him. “Yeah. We gotta work or some shit in the morning so we best be gettin’ our beauty sleep.” He helped pull the three of them to their feet, pulling Lindsay to him last so he could support her sleepy penguin waddle to the bedroom the four of them shared. Meg helped him help Lindsay get into her pyjamas, and Gavin guided her to the center of their massive bed.

“Cuddle me good before I get so fat that it’s impossible to get a proper cuddle,” she murmured. Lindsay reached out to them, made grabby hands at the air in a silent demand that they do what she wanted. “C’mooon,” she whined when she felt they were taking too long.

“Oh you’re not going to get too fat to cuddle.” Meg crawled across the bed to fit herself against Lindsay’s side, nuzzling her head against Lindsay’s shoulder as she settled. “There’s no such thing.”

Gavin slid in behind Meg after a short staring match with Michael. “Turney’s right you know.” He rested an arm across Meg so he could touch Lindsay as well. There was no elaboration, just a yawn as the lights went out and the bed dipped with Michael taking Lindsay’s other side.

Lindsay made a noise, somewhere between a hum of contentment and a snort of disbelief, but she was too tired to follow it up with anything. Instead, she pulled Michael closer and let herself drift. She was warm, she was loved, and no matter what happened things would work out fine because they would make it work. Her last thought before drifting off was just how lucky she was to have the three of them in her life.

The others followed her into slumber one at a time, Meg and then Gavin, and Michael last. He listened to the even breathing of the three other points of their little love square, a small smile curving his lips to have them safe and comfortable around him. Michael pressed a kiss to Lindsay’s temple, brushed his fingers along Meg’s arm, and finally fell asleep with his hand just barely touching Gavin’s where it rested near Lindsay’s hip.

 


End file.
